


can i have a kiss?

by AnaGuedes



Series: Muggle AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: astoria and draco, after two years apart, meet at a party.inspired by "can i have a kiss?" by kelly clarkson - just inspired, no need to read the lyrics to see what happens.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Muggle AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	can i have a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> i've trying to write something for ages and finally something came out. not sure if it is any good.

She is used to the attention. Being one of the heirs of one of the biggest companies in the United Kingdom meant to be seen and, sometimes, idolized by some people. Astoria, however, hated this feeling and the idea being someone's reason to whatever. Her sister, Daphne, was better handling those who sought for people to tell what to do, being the perfect social media star along with Pansy Parkinson. 

Astoria was at the center of this particular event. Her brown hair was in a high - and sophisticate - ponytail, while wearing a beautiful green dress. She was the main speaker for a blood disease, and had to be ready for the flashes and questioner that would follow her around. For now, Astoria was hiding in the bar, drinking some alcohol beverage she didn't bother to know the name, trying to remember everything she should say up on the stage. She could see Daphne and other influencers (a lot of whom she went to school with) circling and recording every detail on their phones. Her parents were sitting at a table and talking to some doctors, friends of theirs and who discovered about her disease when she was younger.

The bartender asked if she wanted another drink and Astoria nodded while finishing the other drink in her hand. She could see people more people getting into the ballroom in their fancy clothes and wallets. " _You have to make them donate to the donation center, sweetie_ ", her father told her a few weeks ago. " _You need to make your fans open up their accounts, honey_ ", said her mother when she said yes to speak about her own experience with the disease. " _Look for the bright side, you'll be at a bunch of covers after that_ ", said Daphne when she showed the first signs of doubt. That feeling was striking her again.

"Fuck!", Astoria said quietly after sipping another drink. 

"Soon enough, you will have to go to Alcoholics Anonymous, Greengrass", a man - who she knew all too well - said by her side while asking for his whiskey neat. Two years have gone by. Two years since both agreed to distance themselves for the harm they were doing to each other. Over 600 days since they were last photographed together in an event so similar to this.

It wasn't news think of him, her first love, kiss, crush, fight. The only person that she was able to talk about her own struggles besides her sister. The only one who knew about her several days in hospital beds - and who would cover for her around school better than Daphne ever could. Draco Malfoy had a spell on her, almost like his scent made her crumble. Even after all they went through, Astoria was just that 14-year-old girl falling for one of her sister's best friend. 

She had to smile. "Would you join me, at least? I bet the tabloids would love to see ex-lovers going to A.A. together", Astoria tried to joke. Draco smiled and looked at her, and she did the same. He was wearing the old dark-green tuxedo, with a bow-tie that, unsurprisingly, matched with her dress. His blond hair was messier, longer than she remembered. "I bet they would", he said in a tone of voice that made her legs go weak. "I heard you are the main speaker tonight."

"Yes. But, I am surprised to see you here. If I recall, you hated social events who asked for money"

Draco came closer to her. Astoria could sense his smell after two years and took a longer sip of her drink. "I could not turn off if you are here."

He was flirting with her as they never agreed to be at the same room after those months in relationship. Astoria knew she would in trouble to even consider return the flirt, but he was there _for her_. He broke his own rules to support her on something she didn't even know she would need. She looked away from him. "You are infuriating, Malfoy," Astoria said and her his giggle. "Flirting like that? It will put you in deep trouble"

"What if I am looking for it? Two years is long enough to fix our mends, and I know you miss me just as much I miss you." she opened her mouth to speak, but he was faster "Don't give me any questions, Astoria. We broke up to make us better for ourselves before jump into this again. I am here because mother told every person she encountered that you would speak about your experience, and I made her bring me as her plus one."

Astoria looked into his gray eyes once more. He was so close that she could feel his hands brushing into her hands on the counter of the bar. He told her a true. She missed him - so much she created a private account on social media to like some of his photos. She never stopped loving him. The feeling was addicting to her veins, something not so simple to go away. Astoria needed to know how to become independent, while he needed to see past what his father made him do when they were just teenagers. Both had to grow past their parents issues and live their own life for once (even if it had to be apart).

She could sense how his eyes were looking every detail of her face and collarbone, how he was controlling himself not to touch her hand. Astoria knew, too, that he noticed her earrings, the same one that he gave as a gift on a Christmas years ago, when they didn't date yet. She made the move to come even closer, being inches apart and able to hear each other breathing. It didn't take much to their lips to meet, and their kiss was as effortless as they never stopped doing it, like they been never apart.

Draco, finally, put his hands on her waist. Astoria wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was slow, a memory of how they were and ought to be. Astoria pulled apart to gaze at him. Her fingers trailing his face, when his were at her lower waist. "Malfoy, I was trying to be brave."

"We are each other weakest spot."

It was easy to be with him, like know the lyrics to your favorite song or dancing naked in your room. Together, they were a shield, something strong to block what came in their way. 

Astoria hid her face in his collarbone, smelling his perfume. Draco pulled her in an embrace, almost feeling like they were dancing. She knew how risky it was to be like this around so many people. Daphne would make sure to post on her own page; her parents would congratulate her as if it was her birthday; his mother would roll her eyes, while calling to her husband to tell the possible news. Thankfully, the space was crowded enough to make them disappear. 

Why it wasn't this easy two years ago? Why they had to go through hell to be so smooth? All that anxiety and doubt floating in her head was gone, and she was in her own personal heaven in Draco's arms. 

They were stealing kisses from each other when the announcer said that Astoria would speak in five minutes. "I should get ready give my speech", she said still in his arms. "You will be great.", Draco kissed the top of her head. They finally pulled apart and locked eyes again. Somehow, he was the strength she needed to be on the stage.

**xXx**

After her speech, she sat at her parents table to a toast. Daphne seemed to be interested in her for once, but soon after went talking to Pansy and Theo Nott about some other influencer around. Astoria excuse herself to look for Draco. 

He was at a table far from the stage, somewhere between the bar and the exit. His mother was sitting with the Zabinni's, talking - almost too loudly - about how Draco was turning the business into something magical. Astoria sat with him at the table, taking a small bite at an appetizer still there, untouched. He glanced to her with a wide grin. "What are we now?", she asked him.

"What we always were. Together", Draco said rubbing his thumb on hers. "Your speech was great by the way. Talking about how you felt as a kid and during school years, and discovering it runs in the family. Powerful. Mother wrote a check and everything", he kissed her forehead. All his tough shell came undone around her. Part of her loved this side of him, how she was able to access his heart. The other part would always resent their parents for how they raised them to be mean and cruel towards those considered enemies.

It didn't take long until Daphne notice them all cozy, like no time has passed. Pansy looked annoyed - but she always looked like that -. Theo and Blaise were shouting like teenagers. Astoria saw the Potter and Weasley wandering and almost happy for them. Others never seemed to care, and she was concentrating on them. Astoria noticed the flash from her sister's cellphone, and the fear hugged her again. "Hey, it will be okay", he assured her pulling her chair closer to him. "It isn't illicit."

"I know. My sister should keep it to herself and less for her followers"

"Daphne has always been like this, searching for a gossip to share. Remember when Pansy had that fling with the son of a Sheik?"

"But Pansy deserve it. No, I am not jealous you two were a thing once. She always hated me, since I was four and pulled her braid to catch a butterfly", Astoria said laughing. Draco smiled and kissed her. "l just hate this attention"

"I know. Just think that we might be able to get away in just a few more minutes." he said locking his eyes on hers. It was obvious how Astoria and Draco deeply cared about each other. Their hands intertwined, their legs doing a dance movement under the table, almost like a secret language. It seemed precious how their love was, almost too fragile to not hold onto anymore.

Their moment of secrecy was interrupted when some reporters caught them. First, pretending on trying to the nature of the event being held that evening, asking Astoria questions of her condition and her own experiences. But it didn’t take long before they wanted to portray them together, as if it was more important than the whole ballroom around them. 

Astoria wanted to curse to devoid them. Looking at some cameras, smiling, answering about how her blood and the research was more important at the moment. Even if someone tried to ask Draco something, she caught the attention to say “ _I am the the one you should ask questions, dear. He is just being a good friend_ ”, or something. Astoria noticed how he looked at her, proud of her momentous classiness. Years of training finally doing some good. 

It was almost midnight when they finally got alone. The bar was closing, just a few more people slow dancing or exchanging cards. Still, they were in silence, with her head resting on his shoulder and his hand drawing circles on her arm. The comfort, so familiar, so intense, living on their bubble before everything burst in the morning.

They knew Daphne’s posts went viral, with the buzz on their phones being almost too loud. It seemed like the peace their restored just hours ago went to a turmoil without warning. The cleaning crew were already ready, picking up bottles and glasses. They didn’t mind.

“I am afraid I have to ask you both to leave the room,” said a nice gentleman. They nodded, getting up and walking side by side to the exit door. He led her to his car, not sure if she would even accept an invitation to drive away - or even get a hotel room and be alone, without their families input, live their own little fantasy.

Astoria leaned in the car, took a deep breath, no letting his hand out of hers “Speak to me, love,” said Draco, knowing that her mind was with a million of thoughts. 

“We are together, right?,” she asked, and he nodded, brushing his finger on her cheeks. “But how it will be different from before?”

“For once, we have control over our lives. If you want, I will start driving far from here and never come back.”

Astoria giggled. It would be a dream. Maybe they could have a small cottage on the coast side of the country, or maybe move to the mountains. Living a less wealth life, but together and without being center of attention of their parents and tabloids.

“But,” Draco spoke again lifting her chin, so they could lock eyes, “I know something would was draw us here. For now, we could go as slow as we can get. Sharing more, talking more. Drive our parents mad for not talking about business. All that” 

“How long have you been think about all this, Malfoy?”

“Honestly, since when we’ve been apart”

“And never thought on telling me? Bold of you”

“I wasn’t the best person before, and wanted to be as close as I could get for you. We didn’t break up over some stupidity. We did what we did for our own sake, before we could end ourselves”

Astoria liked how thoughtful he become. If wasn’t tonight, she was certain it would happen eventually.

“Wanna get out of here? I may or may not have booked a room for myself on a fancy hotel,” she said winking at him, being playful and flirty like years before. Draco smiled opening the car doors, soon taking her directions to live their own fantasy.

Both of them knew that the forever might be impossible. A rekindle romance, even with so much love involved, still would be treacherous - especially with their relatives. However, for once, they didn’t mind. Astoria could not remember the last time she felt like this, safe. 

It would be by their rules.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> be safe! wear a mask! don't be lgbtphobic!


End file.
